1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source, a method of displaying an image using the method, and a display apparatus for performing the method of driving the light source. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source capable of decreasing power is consumption, a method of displaying an image using the method, and a display apparatus for performing the method of driving the light source.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may be a thin, light-weight and low power consumer of energy so that the LCD apparatus may be broadly used as a mobile device having a display apparatus. In addition, as the size of the display apparatus increases, demand for the LCD apparatus may increase as compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) apparatus, which may have a spatial restriction.
Some mobile display apparatus may include a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a navigation terminal, and a portable video game console.
The LCD apparatus may include an LCD panel to display an image using variable light transmission through a liquid crystal from a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel. The backlight assembly may include a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources.
In the mobile display apparatus, minimizing the power consumption may be important. The mobile display apparatus may depend upon a battery since it may be portable. In order to optimize the operating time of the mobile display apparatus, the power consumption of the mobile display apparatus may be minimized.